


[podfic] kiss now, details later

by cantarina, exmanhater, isweedan, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Banter, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfication 2018, Someone Help Them, canon??? what canon, leia joined the ghost fam at some point, she and sabine are roommates, they're both hella into each other but Just Don't Realize it, they're both super gay and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “Leia,” Sabine’s voice crackled over the comm, “I need you to come down to the cargo hold and make out with me.”“What?!”aka the fake dating sableia fic that no one asked for





	[podfic] kiss now, details later

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [kiss now, details later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551976) by [luminoussbeings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminoussbeings/pseuds/luminoussbeings). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** multi-voice podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Fake/Pretend Relationship, canon??? what canon, they're both super gay and i love them, leia joined the ghost fam at some point, she and sabine are roommates, Banter, they're both hella into each other but Just Don't Realize it, Someone Help Them, Podfication 2018

 **Length:**  00:08:31

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_kiss%20now,%20details%20later_.mp3) (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
